Get New Members But Lose The Old
'''Get New Members But Lose The Old '''is the sixty-first episode of Leader Plankton!. Plot Anti-Plankton earns a new member, the mysterious Cyan Kent, at the cost of many of their old members. Characters *Leader Plankton *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge / Prisoner SpongeBob *Cry Whale (cameo) *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent (debut) *Cheapskate Krabs *Musical Squid Story Leader Plankton had been dancing to the tune of "The Joke Is On You" when suddenly Anti-Plankton burst in. "I hate this song!" Black Sponge growled and began smashing the radio. "But I like that song!" Cry Whale said, bursting into tears, and running away. Leader Plankton then quickly activated his robot suit and hopped into it, shoving Black Sponge into his old cell. He then threw a needle at Bubble Buddy, popping him. "Of course. Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, Slimey. We're going to have to team up to get Sheldon. Now come on!" Sir Sandy shouted and quickly raced towards the robotic suit. Leader Plankton rolled his eye and quickly smashed Sir Sandy, throwing her out of the place. "I'll just let myself out," Snailster Slimey proclamed, slithering outside. Now let's see who you really are!" Leader Plankton grinned, ripping off Black Sponge's ninja suit to reveal...Prisoner SpongeBob? "Wait, what?! SpongeBob?! I should've known! No wonder you were always running off! I don't I've had you as my prisoner since April of last year! Well, whatever. This time you're going to ''stay ''my prisoner until the end of time! Krabs, get in here for the pinching!" Leader Plankton grinned evilly. Meanwhile, Sir Sandy and Snailster Slimey had been walking through town iwhen a figure wearing a dark gray cloak and glasses walked walked over to them. "Greetings. My name is Cyan Kent and I'd like to join you guys in your battle against Leader Plankton," he informed them. "Oh, great! We really need a new member. We just lost three of them," Sir Sandy explained. "Bad luck. Is there anything I can do to help?" Cyan Kent asked. "Well, first we need to work on getting Bubble Buddy back. I still have the bubble juice," Sir Sandy told Cyan, holding up a small container filled with pink bubble juice. "Well, let's not waste any time! We have to bring him back!" Cyan stated, quickly heading over to Anti-Plankton headquarters. "What do you mean you won't pinch him?!" Leader Plankton shouted angrily. "Sorry, Sheldon. I've done it too many times. I'm not doing it again," Cheapskate Krabs said, crossing his arms. "Fine then! I guess I'll just be having crab for dinner tonight!" Leader Plankton shouted and grabbed Cheapskate Krabs, burning him to death. "Musical Idiot! Come out here and toture the stupid sponge!" Leader Plankton yelled. "Idiot?! I', not an idiot! And no, I'm not torturing him! You've tortured him enough! You made you a wonderful piece of art for your birthday and you threw it in the fire! The fire? What's wrong with you?!" Musical Squid shouted angrily at Leader Plankton, clearly frustrated. "Looks I'll be having calamari as well!" Leader Plankton said grabbing Musical Squid and quickly burning him to death as well. He grabbed Prisoner SpongeBob and brought him into a giant gap in the sand. "This is my Prisoner Pit. It was originally made for Timmy but I don't know where the heck he went so I'll just be using it on you instead. Bye bye!" Leader Plankton grinned, shoving Prisoner SpongeBob into the pit. It was a miracle. Bubble Buddy had come back to life...again. "Alright! Bubble Buddy's back!" Sir Sandy cheered. "And I'm leaving too. Sorry but it's just too dangerous here. Seriously. I first visited this place back in November 2012 and now it's September 2014. That's almost two years. So I guess this is goodbye for now," Bubble Buddy stated and went back to the bubble planet. "We should've just left him dead," Snailster Slimey stated, a deadpan expression on his face. Trivia *Leader Plankton is seen dancing to "The Joke Is On You". He was previously shown singing this to Anti-Plankton in "The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special". *Cheapskate Krabs and Musical Squid are burned to death by Leader Plankton in this episode. He earlier killed Snailster Gary in "Anti-Gary". *Anti-Plankton loses three of their members in this episode: Black Sponge, Cry Whale, and Bubble Buddy. **They also gain one member: Cyan Kent. ***This makes Sir Sandy the only original Anti-Plankton team member left. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes